Electronics shop facilities occupy two rooms in Wilson Hall (WH529 100 sq ft and WH616 60 sq ft). These facilities are equipped with an assortment of testing equipment including oscilloscopes, signal generators, power supplies, data acquisition devices, microcontrollers, and signal tracers. They also have the necessary complement of assembly tools including soldering irons, crimpers, cutters, holding fixtures, heat guns, prototyping tools, circuit boards, and electronic enclosures. We also stock the typical assortment of electronic components ~ resistors, capacitors, integrated circuits, switches, connectors, wires and cables. Also installed is software for electronic circuit design, printed circuit boards, schematics, and mechanical drawings. In the last grant period the WRC with the Center for Integrative & Cognitive Neuroscience enhanced the capabilities of the instrumentation shop by purchasing a 20-ton hydraulic press.